Adventures of a Slave in RuneTerra
by Proto of Pulse
Summary: A Demacian slave finds himself at the center of attention for everything and everyone, from men to women and... beyond? Collection of Lemons within involving said slave at the ahem, receiving end. Rated M for Lemons. All Characters and Game belong to Riot Games/Tencent yadda yadda


Chapter 1 of the adventures of a Male Sex Slave in the world of League Of Legends

Chapter 1: Darius, Katarina.

(Warning: Said sex slave is constantly fucked by Males, Females, Futas, Monsters and whatever else I want. If you no likey, no lookey.)

(Male-On-Male, Sorta-Threesome, Female-on-Male.

Description: Florin is originally Demacian but was enslaved by a roving band of mercenaries-turned-bandits and sold to a slaver caravan. Florin is 5'8", has short brown hair and blue-green eyes. Florin is 19 years of age.

-Noxus- The great fortress loomed overhead as the sounds of the bustling City-State filled Florin's ears. The slaver caravan's many wagons were lined up along a large open Noxian street, its many merchants calling out the merits of owning one of their "high-quality" slaves and trading with those stopped to make purchases. Florin himself was lined up alongside several of his fellows, both female and male, each one equipped with magical collar that marked them as belonging to a certain merchant, only removable by said merchant. Taverns, assorted goods stalls, and stores lined both sides of the street with other types of merchant caravans selling their good further down the road. Florin kept his eyes down, not wanting to attract too much attention to himself, but attention would unfortunately find him.

"A-Are you certain my Lord? That one is a boy…" Florin looked up at the sound of the shaking, terrified voice of the fat merchant that owned him to see him conversing with a truly gigantic man in expensive-looking armor. This Giant in masterfully-crafted armor towered above the merchant, a scowl perpetually stuck on his face with dark hair sprouting from his head, bulging muscles covered his arms and his dark eyes were filled with menace. The Giant narrowed his eyes at the fat little merchant, making the smaller man shrink back in fear. The Giant's voice was stern with a seemingly constant hint of a growl, "I don't care what it is just bring me that one." The Giant shoved a fat purse into the merchant's trembling hand and turned away as if suddenly disinterested. The merchant effectively scurried over and grabbed Florin's shoulders, "Just do what he says boy, its only a renting." Florin nearly resisted when the collar around his neck began to sting, it would ensure he did whatever his master told him to or inflict him with immense pain. The merchant nearly shoved the poor Demacian slave next to the waiting Giant and scurried away as fast as his short, fat little legs could carry him.

The pair stood there for a moment, Florin trying not to stare at the gargantuan axe the Giant carried with one hand. Without warning the Giant turned and grabbed him by the shoulder in a deathgrip to end all deathgrips, shoving him into the nearby alley and forcing him to his knees on the cold ground. Florin peered up at the towering figure and shivered in fear, the Giant busying himself with undoing a section of his armor, unbuckling hidden buckles and loosening a large plate that fit over his crotch. Finally, with a sigh of pure relief the Giant pulled aside the restricting piece of metal and let his pants drop to the ground, a 9" thick uncut cock nearly bouncing free from where it lay against the Giant's thigh, he must have been in agony! A set of large orbs hung between the Giant's legs, swaying as he adjusted himself. The Giant looked down at Florin for the first time and said only a single word in the stern, powerful voice of a man that was very used to all his commands immediately being followed, "Open." Although terrified out of his mind, Florin felt his loins stir at the situation he found himself in, the Giant was most definitely an extremely fit, dominant and strong man with a powerful voice and very used to being in control. Left with no real choice, Florin obeyed, opening his mouth as wide as he could, his tongue lulling out ever so slightly, feeling so vulnerable as the Giant placed a large hand on top of his head and lined his large, uncut cock up with the poor slave's mouth.

The Giant guided Florin's inviting mouth onto his throbbing cock, grunting and growling as he began pumping the slave's head up and down his rod. Florin's whole world was suddenly reduced to the Giant's thick (and admittedly nice tasting) cock, gasping for air every time the massive rod threatened to push into his tight throat, his tongue struggling to move under its girth, the giant's hand casting a shadow over his eyes so that all he could see was the cock shoving its way in and out of his face. Despite the situation he found himself in, Florin had rarely been this aroused in his entire life, so vulnerable to an alpha male (though he hated that term) with such a large, clean-tasting cock that he had no choice but to service. It was an interesting situation to say the least. The Giant's grunts became deeper and his growls became masculine groans as his pace quickened, Florin barely having enough time to breath as cock filled his mouth again and again, slowly but surely making its way into the tight confines of the slave's throat, but then a reprieve came. The Giant suddenly pulled the poor slave from his thick cock, instead shoving Florin's face against those large, swollen orbs. By this point however, Florin was so lost in the scent of masculinity, the light-headedness and arousal to need any commanding, the slave lapping at and kissing every centimeter of the Giant's balls his face was shoved against.

Cutting through the sexual haze came a strong, feminine voice cut, "Seriously Darius? Now of all times?" The Giant, Darius he assumed, pulled Florin from his balls and shoved his throbbing cock back into the slave's mouth, giving Florin just enough time in transit to see a gorgeous redheaded Woman with a scar across her face dressed in revealing black clothing staring at the pair with clear disapproval written on her face. Darius merely grunted, "I wanted a clear head before seeing the Grand General." "And this is how you decided to do it? We don't have the time for you to go so slowly, hurry it up and let's get going." Darius merely shrugged at her response and continued at the same pace as before, pumping Florin's head up and down on his thick cock. Silence continued for what felt like eternity before the Woman made an annoyed sound and made her way over, "What are you doing?!" Came the surprised voice of the Darius, "Speeding things up!" said the Woman.

Darius' hand was shoved aside as Florin felt the Woman kneel behind him, her soft breasts pressing tightly against his back as she wrapped a hand around his throat and placed the other against the back of his head. Without warning the Woman shoved his head all the way down Darius' cock, Florin's eyes shooting wide open as his tight throat was suddenly impaled with the sheer girth of Darius' large, thick dick. Darius for his part slammed a hand against the nearby alley wall for support as he let out a deep, pure moan, laying his head back as his knees actually shook from the sudden flood of pleasure. Florin saw stars as the Woman forced him again and again to spear Darius' cock into his throat over and over, the giant man's balls slapping against his chin, his own drool making a mess of his face and Darius' heavy balls. Every time she forced Florin down to the hilt, she'd oh-so slowly pull the slave's head off of the giant man's throbbing member, Darius' cock forced to slowly slide free from the hot, wet cavern of the slave's tight throat. Darius's composure was truly showing cracks in its armor now, the giant man moaning, trying desperately to grip the stone wall for support, his eyes gazing down at the pair as he lay head back and groaned.

The Woman for her part seemed to take special pleasure in torturing them both, actually giggling as she held the slave down on that thick man-meat, seeing how long Florin could take the entire cock down his throat before he'd start gagging and smiling at how much Darius' knees would tremble from the pure sensations. Finally it became too much for the giant man, his moans taking on a new, higher pitch as he inched closer and closer to the edge, the Woman seeming to know the signs well as she shoved Florin down to the hilt on Darius' cock, her warm body pressed tightly against his back with soft breasts pressing against the back of his head so that there was no escape for the poor slave.

With moans of pure pleasure that seemed to come from deep in the giant man's chest, Darius finally climaxed, Florin's eyes shooting wide open as load after load of thick, hot cum shot down his throat directly into his stomach. The Woman did not let the poor slave move an inch, forced to take the entirety of the giant man's thick load… warmth spreading throughout his being from his stomach. Only when it seemed Darius' climax was beginning to slow did she guide Florin's head back to the tip so that the last few spurts landed on his tongue, Florin's eyes rolling at the strong but not at-all unpleasant taste. Darius nearly stumbled back at the end of his orgasm, leaning against the wall for support as he caught his breath, closing his eyes as basked in the post-nut bliss. The Woman stood up, holding Florin's head firmly against her groin, which he noticed was quite warm, and laughed, "Now hurry up and go clean up, I'll return the slave to the caravan."

Darius at first seemed like he'd argue but then simply grunted and shrugged, replacing his pants and crotch-plate and waltzed out of the alleyway. As soon as he was gone the Woman dragged Florin up off his aching knees, turned him around and slammed him against the nearby wall. Her hands wrapped around his throat and her curvaceous body pressed against him, unreadable green eyes filling his vision as Florin wondered if she was about to kill him or something. Without warning her lips came crashing against his own as her tongue invaded his mouth, Florin was so stunned that he could only let her do her thing, her French kissing him… moaning into their kiss as she no doubt tasted Darius' cum still on the slave's lips and tongue. She pulled back and sighed, licking her lips. At his shocked expression she merely shrugged, "Dry spell." She wrenched him from the wall and shoved him back down the alleyway, returning the dazed slave back to the quite confused fat merchant and stalking away without a backward glance.

Finally, at the end of his odd but not all unpleasant experience, Florin was pretty dazed and was allowed to sleep in one of the wagons to recuperate. Although this experience had been exciting, terrifying and all around strange, it would be far from the most interesting thing to happen to him on this through RuneTerra.

-End-


End file.
